Contagious
by CherryBlossom7w7
Summary: Kaien and Rukia. *Sorry I can't think of a summary for it. But please read.*


**This has been stuck in my head for over a week. So here it is. This is my first Kaien&Rukia fanfic.**

"If you wanted to be on top Kuchiki you could've just asked." Kaien jokingly said as Rukia straddled his hips. "Kaien-dono! You did that on purpose! We wouldn't be like this if you hadn't pulled me on top of you as you fell!" Rukia yelled back at her lieutenant while she quietly added, "Plus you never let me be on top." This caused Kaien to laugh which caused Rukia to smile.

Smiling up at her he said, "You're on top now aren't you?" Slowly turning her head she leaned down and whispered, "You know what I meant Kaien." "Oh I do know. That is why I'm gonna do this."

Rukia let out a little squeal/giggle as he suddenly flipped them over causing them to roll down the hill some more. "See you are always on top." As soon as the sentence left her mouth his lips had crashed onto her own.

He began to take off her hakama, kissing every inch of bare skin that he revealed. Rukia began tugging on his clothes until she finally had succeeded in taking off his as well.

_(not good at sex scenes so I'm skipping it)_ They both laid on the grassy field sweaty and tired. Turning onto her side Rukia carefully ran her hand over his face. "Wake up Kaien. We have to get back." "whovsdv" She began to laugh. "Huh?" "I said I don't wanna go." *sigh* "Byakuya nii-sama won't be happy if I am late for dinner."

He abruptly sat up. "DINNER! I supposed to meet Miyako for lunch!" Rukia watched as he scrambled getting his clothes back on. "What are you doing Kuchiki! Get dressed! We are both going to be late." That snapped her out of her daze as she too began to scramble about.

**Two Months Later**

Rukia sat at breakfast at the Kuchiki manor. When she once again ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach. "Rukia you will visit Captain Unohana before you head to your squad." Walking back in she nodded, "Yes nii-sama. I am going to go right now."

She turned to walk out when her brothers next words stopped her. "Bring Shiba with you." "Yes, I will."

**Kaien Shiba's Home**

"Forgive me, Miyako-dono. But my nii-sama said to get Kaien-dono to come with me to Captain Unohana." Smiling gently at the Kuchiki princess Miyako turned behind her. "Kaien."

Slowly walking out of the kitchen Kaien looked really tired. "Kaien, Captain Kuchiki has ordered you to take Rukia to Captain Unohana. So get ready lazy."

Walking out of his room he walked towards Miyako, who is still standing by the door talking to Rukia. "Hey Miyako what was it Byakuya wanted me..Oh hey Kuchiki! When did you get here?" Both women just cracked up laughing. "What?"

Finally calming down some she replied. "He wants you to take her to Captain Unohana. He is busy and can not take her himself." "Sure. Lets go Kuchiki." He said walking out the door. "See you later Miyako!" "Alright. Bye Rukia see you later." "Bye Miyako-dono."

Slowly walking to the forth division Kaien decided to break the silence. "You look a little green, Kuchiki." "I have been throwing up, sir." "Hope you aren't contagious."

**Squad 4**

"Finally we're here. Now lets go see the captain." Walking in he saw Isane. "Hey Isane where is the captain?" "In her office. Why.." "Thanks Isane. Kuchiki come on I want to get out of here." *sigh*

Bowing to Lieutenant Isane Rukia quickly ran to catch up to her own lieutenant.

*pant, pant* "Kaien-dono, you don't have to come in. He said just to bring you with me." "That is why I am going in."

Captain Unohana was sitting at her desk when the two walked in.

"Rukia, Captain Kuchiki said you and Lieutenant Shiba would be coming to see me this morning." Standing from her desk she began walking towards a private room. Unohana motioned for them to follow. "This way please."

"Please lay down on the table, Rukia." Looking around as Rukia did as the captain had asked. "I have never seen this room before," Kaien said while rubbing his chin.

Rukia on the other hand knew what it was. "Captain Unohana, I'm not.." "Lift your shirt please." Once again she did as told. "Now this will be cold."

'She wasn't kidding.' "Now hold still please."

Unohana ran the sonogram stick over her stomach. "Now look here. *points to the screen* That is your baby. Congratulations Rukia...And Kaien." Both stared at her with the same expression on their faces. "I will see you in a month, Rukia."

"Well..I'm not contagious."


End file.
